Diez años de oscuridad
by loveZutara4ever
Summary: El cometa Sozin se llevó la poca esperanza de este mundo hace ya casi once años. Once años sin el Avatar, once años bajo el dominio del fuego. Su única esperanza queda en manos de la Orden del Loto y en el "Principe traidor," pero que sucede cuando sus actos desencadenan un plan sepultado en dudas y desesperación, un plan para renacer al fin de un mundo consumido en cenizas. U/A


**Nota de autor: ****Avatar The Last Airbender o Avatar la leyenda de Aang es propiedad de Mike y Bryan**

**Alerta M: Pequeño lime/limón al final.**

* * *

**I**

No había dejado de llover des de el mismo día en que pisaron las áridas tierras interiores del Reino de la Tierra. El pequeño grupo se quejaba lastimosamente con cada gota sobre sus cabezas descubiertas, el frío les calaba hasta los huesos, pero aun así permanecían alerta, quietos, ocultos con las piernas embarradas hasta las rodillas…acechando, intentando mantener el más absoluto silencio; si no fuese por los quejidos de Aput y Nanuk.

-¡Maldita sea, sois de Tribu del agua del Norte, vivís rodeados de hielo y nieve los doce meses del año! ¡Parecéis críos, si la misión se va al garete os juro que no me las pensar!

- Déjalo estar Yan, son unos críos como bien dijiste, el mayor no tiene ni los dieciséis aún, no intentes razonar con ellos será peor. Quiero dejaros algo claro chicos, esto no es un juego, nadie parará el tiempo si os haces daño, nadie vendrá a socorreros a la primera de cambio y lo más importante nadie llamará a vuestras madres para que os mimen y digan los bonitos que sois y lo mucho que os quieren… esto es una guerra. El hombre exclamó, sus rasgos angulares de su rostro estaban cubiertos por una barba destartalada oscura al igual que su cabello, sucio y más largo de lo que solía llevarlo habitualmente. Sus ojos observaron a los dos muchachos, Aput era más alto que su hermano pero apenas le llegaba al hombro. Muchos hombres comentaban que la delgadez de Nanuk era enfermiza, pero su vitalidad alejaba la sombra de la enfermedad que creía que habitaba al joven de ojos azules.

- Quedaros en la retaguardia, no puedo exponerme a perder a más hombres… Ya perdimos a tres en las últimas incursiones.

–¿Por qué luchamos, mi madre dice que la guerra se perdió hace ya casi once malditos años? ¿Por qué debemos congelarnos aquí esperando que suceda algo? Ya sé por qué no esperamos a que venga el Avatar. Contestó Aput con soberbia, mirando con sus dos escarchas hacía el hombre. Recibió su respuesta sin palabras, los ojos dorados le miraron con furia, el chico trago saliva y bajo la cabeza, murmurando un lo siento entre dientes.

–El Avatar no va a volver, dejaros de tonterías, cuanto más tiempo pasa más probabilidades tenemos de perderlo todo definitivamente.

- Lamento interrumpir pero, perdimos la guerra, príncipe. Argumentó otro de los hombres, un Nativo de la Nación de Fuego, uno de los tantos traidores a su patria.

–Olvidaros de lo que os he dicho. Contestó el barbudo extenuado.

La pequeña escuadra militar pasó coordinadamente por delante de sus escondrijos. Eran cuatro, cinco si se contaba al suboficial al mando, un hombre pequeño y mandón. Solo dos eran maestro del fuego y sus habilidades no podrían considerarse como notables, pero compensaban su desventaja con afiladas espadas y dagas escondidas debajo de sus armaduras. Uno de ellos hablo, el jefe, parecía explicar una maniobra militar ornamentada con hitos heroicos, escondiendo las verdaderas intenciones detrás de cada palabra… _Carnaza para la milicia y rebeldes, parece que mi padre aún utiliza esas estrategias militares._ El hombre barbudo pensó mientras levantaba la mano dando la señal, los dos hermanos norteños empalidecieron. Salieron de los matorrales corriendo como salvajes y se abalanzaron sobre lluvia mermaba las fuerzas del fuego, solo el choque del acero se escuchaba en aquella medianoche lluviosa. Los norteños evitaron las espadas una tras otra, maldiciendo no haber nacido con las habilidades de un maestro del agua. El barbudo paraba las espada con las suyas propias.

-¿Eso son espadas Dao? Curioso, pocas personas conocen el arte para manejarlas, y lo que es aún más curioso es que el "Príncipe traidor" conoce su noble arte. Comentó el suboficial intentándole propinar una cuchillada con su afilada espada. El frío acero penetró sobre su piel al mismo tiempo que sus espadas cortaban la dermis de su adversario. El hombre cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, con un hilillo de sangre sobre el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Le preguntó abatido, observando el cuerpo sin vida de sus otros compañeros.

-No es lo que quiero, si no lo que tú debes decirme. Le pidió el barbudo.

–¡Eres un monstruo! Exclamó el suboficial, mientras observaba los cadáveres con detenimiento.

-¡Puede, pero eso también te convierte en un uno, Chan! Le contestó con su rostro oculto entre la lluvia con una sonrisa siniestra.

- ¿Crees que esto me gusta, crees que disfrutó con hacerle daño a mi propia gente? ¿Dime Chan que crees que va pasar ahora? Le respondió sombríamente.

–¡Tengo hijos, una mujer y una niña de diez años, ten piedad… te lo suplicó! Chan sollozaba mientras sentía el filo de la espada contra su cuello.

–¡Dime, que planean la división este, que intenciones tienen en Omashu, habla! Chilló irritado.

–¡No, no lo sé… Lo juro! Chan sintió el acero clavarse lentamente contra su piel.

– El… el alto manda teme los avances de los rebeldes, muchos creen que podrían recuperar Nueva Ozai de nuestras manos.

–¡Huye! Volvió a gritar el barbudo, Chan le observó anonadado -¡Es que no me has escuchado, dije que huyeras…No me hagas cambiar de opinión! El hombre se levantó del suelo y huyó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

* * *

La lluvia continuaba golpeando fuertemente contra la tienda, Zuko temía que una gota atravesara el material y le cayera encima de la cabeza. _Quizás así limpiarían mis manos_. Había intentado lavárselas más de cinco veces pero no podía quitarse el hedor de la sangre de Chan, mezclada con la suya. Cogió un espejo de la deshilachada bolsa de viaje que llevaba consigo día tras día, y se miró. No se había dado cuenta hasta hora de la frondosa barba desigual que lucía, su rostro se veía cansado, más bien agotado, con unas oscuras ojeras de bajo de sus ojos. Se odiaba a sí mismo, la guerra lo había convertido en un ser frío, movido por la necesidad, se sentía sucio… se sentía su propio guerra aún continuaba, pero des de otro punto de vista, eran pocos los que aún luchaban, milicias rebeldes, personas que habían perdido todo y luchaban por recuperar algo en un mundo consumido y corrompido por las ascuas. Su propia gente se había dividido, las partes más pobres y frágiles de la Nación del fuego se habían rebelado contra el Señor del fuego, un hombre mayor y muy chapado a la antigua, un viejo general de guerra con todos los honores. Su hermana enloquecida fue encerrada y nunca volvió a ver la luz, su padre se avergonzaba del terrible estado mental de su hermana pequeña. Tanto hombres como mujer de su patria contrarios a la guerra se unieron a las milicias. Zuko no se esperaba un nombre tan elevado de personas, todos ellos luchaban por una paz que mejorara el pésimo estado en que estaban sus aldeas después de cien años de expoliación de recursos para la guerra. Zuko había conocido el sufrimiento de los ciudadanos de las Tribus del agua y del Reino de la Tierra, no se esperaba una situación tan desesperada en su propia gente. Intento dormir algo, un par de horas le bastarían para descansar lo suficiente para poderse mantener en pie al día siguiente. Cerró los ojos escuchando tan sólo el sonido de la lluvia caer.

-Comandante, despierta… Alguien quiere verlo. Exclamó la voz de uno de los hombres en el exterior, la lluvia había cesado, al fin, solo caía un pequeña llovizna soportable. Se puso su ropa aún húmeda y salió. El hombre estaba solo, y mantenía su rostro encapuchado. Zuko se acercó a él con paso ligero, algo despreocupado. –No esperaba que vinieses tan temprano, Hakoda. Le contestó con una media sonrisa.

- Me quedaba de camino. Hakoda sonrió mientras dejaba de ocultar su rostro de la llovizna. Zuko le hizo un gesto con su mano y le acompañó a la tienda más grande del campamento. Con otro gestó le señaló la tetera medio vacía ubicada en sobre una ligera mesa de madera, ubicada de manera provisional para poder realizar las comidas más decentemente. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y ambos se sirvieron, sentándose en dos cojines mugrientos.

–¿La reunión es en el mismo lugar de siempre? Preguntó Hakoda.

–No, mi tío ha cambiado de lugar, esta vez nos reuniremos en un pueblo al este del gran desierto de Si Wong. Lo que me recuerda que no dejes a Sokka solo con jugo de cactus cerca. Sonrió Zuko burlonamente.

- Hace seis meses que no veo a mis hijos. ¿Cómo estarán? Me imagino que Sokka estará ocupado en contentar a Suki, ella no está demasiado contenta con sus idas y venidas constantes. Y Katara debe estar haciendo un maravilloso trabajo como curandera en los puntos claves de campaña. Explicó Hakoda

– Hace un año que no veo a Sokka y con tu hija hace dos, aunque me mantengo en correspondencia. Zuko le respondió al padre de sus viejos amigos.

- Entonces Akiak tiene ya seis meses, el tiempo pasa tan rápido. ¿En que estarían esos dos pensando cuando trajeron al mundo a un niño? Respondió

–Puedes imaginarte en que… Zuko. Sonrió Hakoda al escucharle, Zuko le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Nunca he visto a ese bebé, espero que no sea como su padre, pobre Suki la dejara seca. Al menos ellos pueden permitirse ese lujo. Acabó de hablar con una sonrisa tristona. -¿Por qué dices eso? Le preguntó Hakoda con preocupación, mientras sorbía aquel té amargo que había preparado horas antes Yan.

– ¡Soy el hijo del Señor del Fuego… bueno el Rey Fénix, un traidor y una persona de no fiar debido a mis características de la Nación del Fuego… ¿Qué futuro tendría ese niño? ¡Estaría en el punto de mira! ¡No quiero eso para mi hijo, no quiero que él me recuerde como un monstruo!… ¡No quiero que me recuerde como a mi padre! El té caliente rezumó por su piel después de apretar fuertemente la taza de cerámica y agrietarla. El rostro de Zuko se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza y dolor, Hakoda observó en silenció la melancolía del príncipe, su buen estado de ánimo se esfumó al ver el rostro marcado del otro hombre.

– Veo que te has enzarzado con alguien. Señaló Hakoda a su brazo derecho vendado.

–Un tipo llamado Chan, no he sido capaz de matarlo… aún tengo corazón al fin y al cabo. Volvió a sonreír tristemente.

– A veces olvido que ya no eres el adolescente hosco que se unió al Avatar para parar la guerra.

–Sí es cierto, ahora soy viejo, hosco y un asesino. Respondió él con desagrado.

– Lo que me sorprende que ninguno de los seis no hubieses matado a nadie antes, Aang por qué es un nómada del aire y va en contra de sus principios, Katara tampoco… mi hija jamás pudiera vivir con ese cargo de consciencia, pero Sokka, Toph y tú, realmente extraño.

– Sí, igual de extraño que la desaparición de Aang, ¡nadie le va perdonar que nos dejara tirado! Contestó Zuko aún cabreado.

– Eres un hombre Zuko, hay decisiones que uno al ser adulto debe de tomar, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que tales actos pueden acarrear. Envidió a mi hijo terriblemente por tener a una mujer, una persona que lo quiere incondicionalmente y que lo intenta apoyar en cada momento… Eso era lo que Kya era para mí. Susurró, Zuko observó el rostro desconsolado de Hakoda, Katara solía hablarle de su madre y de lo mucho que los quería; a ella, a Sokka y a su padre.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Hay alguien especial para ti? Sonrió Hakoda, olvidando la conversación anterior, aquella sonrisa le recordó a Sokka, el príncipe volvió a sonreír. Zuko sorbió el té en silencio, escudriñando el rostro de su acompañante, los ya casi once años después del Cometa Sozin habían hecho mella en el rostro del guerrero, pudo observar los profundos surcos sobre su frente, y las arrugas sobre las comisura de los labios que hacía ya un par de años que habían dejado de ser por la mera expresión. El hombre llevaba una barba más poblada de lo que él había recordado y canosa, al igual que su cabello. El príncipe le sonrió sin darle ninguna respuesta, mientras se levantaba de aquel cojín plagado de manchas resecas de comida –Se hace tarde, debemos partir hacia Si Wong en pocas horas… al alba, descansa Hakoda. Respondió Zuko al salir de la tienda, dejando al hombre pensativo.

* * *

La marcha se había ralentizado debido a varias paradas en pequeños antros dejados de la mano de los dioses, que fueron encontrando en su camino. Zuko había dejado a un lado su aversión hacía el sabor amargo del licor de calabaza amargas, era preferible eso antes que el repugnante e insípido sabor del Jook que le acaban de servir, solo sin verdura ni carne, Hakoda parecía tener la misma opinión mientras removía la masa con una cuchara desgastada.

–¡Cada vez estos lugares tienen cosas más repugnantes, realmente como añoro las ciruelas de Mar de Kanna! Dijo llevándose a la boca una cucharada de la pasta de arroz. La conversación se vio interrumpida por las carcajadas de un borracho a cuatro mesas de distancia, uno de los tantos ejemplos de la variopinta clientela que frecuentaba aquellos antros de mala muerte. Zuko echó un vistazo rápido con su túnica oscura con capucha sobre su rostro. Borrachos pidiendo una que otra jarra de licor, picaros ladrones que aprovechaban la oportunidad adecuada para pisparles las cuatro monedas de cobre que debían de llevar encima y algún que otro cazafortunas de dudosa reputación, lo normal en una taberna aquellas horas.

La animosidad del ambiente era perfecta para pasar desapercibido. El príncipe comentó en un breve susurró el lugar y la hora exacta de la quedada del Loto Blanco, mientras el sureño le prestaba atención. Tuvo que repetirle varias veces la hora debido al borracho ruidoso que había empezado a bailar encima de la mesa, tirando y rompiendo la vasija, lo que no le hizo demasiada gracia al dueño del local. El ambiente festivo se apagó al abrirse lentamente con un chillido la puerta, la tensión era palpable, Zuko sintió el frío sudor en el rostro de los maleantes con un rictus de puro horror.

Varios soldados de la Nación del fuego ocuparon la mesa continua a la suya, era seis hombres de distintas edades, uno de los camareros se acercó con un ligero tembleque en sus manos, lo que les hizo mucha gracia a los dos soldados más jóvenes que aprovecharon para asustarlo más con pequeños disparos de fuego hacía los zapatos del hombre. Zuko distinguió el símbolo en sus uniformes, formaban parte de un regimiento de maestros del fuego experimentados. Los dos más mayores de todos, un hombre muy delgado de pómulos hundidos y otro con una fina perilla blanca no participaba en la conversación de los tres otros de su edad más o menos.

– ¡Salieron corriendo, menuda mierda de soldados tiene el Reino de la Tierra, bueno aquí se ve que clase de gente vive en esta pedazo de basura! ¡Borrachos y otros maleantes de pacotilla! Se burló uno de ellos.

– Al menos sus mujeres son buenas en la cama, un amigo mío de otra división dice que hacen maravillas. Los otros se unieron a sus risotadas. Zuko sintió nauseas, mientras escuchaba la conversación. Uno de ellos empezó a devorar una pata de pollo Komodo.

- ¡Vamos tío estas muy equivocado, tú y ese amigo raro tuyo! ¡Las mejores mujeres en la cama son las salvajes de las Tribus del agua, dicen que son indomables como panteras árticas!

– Yo también he escuchado hablar de ello, uno de los generales de la sexta división capturó a una de ellas. Recuerdo bien a esa chica, con aquella piel caramelo y ojos como el agua. Como desearía una chica así. Respondió con una risa perversa. – ¿Habéis escuchado hablar sobre "la maestra del agua de los ojos de escarcha"? Preguntó otro con la misma risa perversa de su compañero. - ¿Te refieres a la putita del "Príncipe traidor"? Exclamaron los dos hombres. – ¡Esa misma, te puedes imaginar porqué el principito prefiere ser un asqueroso traidor…con una mujer como esa entre las sabanas...! El hombre rio a carcajadas. Zuko clavó la punta del cuchillo sobre la madera con un golpe seco, Hakoda les lanzó una mirada sombría intentando controlándose a sí mismo.

– ¡Mira el salvaje y el encapuchado se han ofendido por nuestras palabras, que lastima que seamos maestros del fuego y les podamos zurrar! Se mofó el joven. Uno de los hombres mayores le estampó los morros contra la mesa.

-¡cállate imbécil! ¿Dónde está la disciplina que te enseñaron en la academia militar? No nos vamos a meter en una trifulca por hablar de mujeres. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, quejándose de su rostro adolorido.

–¡Vámonos de este lugar inmundo! Respondió Hakoda sin preocuparse que le pudieran escuchar, ambos se levantaron en silenció y se dijeron hacía la puerta después de pagar el importe de su cena.

– ¡ESPERA NO...ES EL PRINCIPE! Gritó uno de ellos a sus espaldas. Zuko bloqueó una bola de fuego con su mano, sus años de destierro y los últimos años le habían convertido en una especie de autómata con reflejos y un dominio del fuego casi perfectos, los años le habían hecho implacable, hábil, rápido… letal.

– ¡Lo que haga en mi cama es cosa mía y un imbécil como tú no debe meterse! Dijo abriendo la puerta, mientras evitaba la avalancha de bolas de fuego hacía él, otra vez con la mano elevó un muro de fuego de varios palmos de altura y lo arrojo hacía la mesa.

– ¡Para vosotros, decidle a mi padre que me estoy hartando de tanta violencia y fanatismo! Cerró la puerto mientras se dirigía al caballo avestruz sobre el cual ya estaba el guerrero lobo.

* * *

Pasaba las horas de más calor sentado encima de un cómodo sillón con un libro amarillento entre sus manos, cada página contaba maravillas sobre dragones majestuosos y bellas damas del Reino de la tierra. Habían llegado un día antes de lo que se esperaban, después del encontronazo en la taberna no habían vuelto a realizar ninguna parada más por el camino. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto la arrugada mano del anciano. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio el rostro sonriente de su tío.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? Preguntó ojeando una de las páginas.

-Llevó en este pueblo des de hace una semana, pero decidí hacer un poco de turismo por los alrededores ayer, cuando el jefe Hakoda y tú llegasteis. Zuko continuó absorto en aquel libro

-Veo que lees esa historia... descubrí ese libro hace un par de días y no tarde en terminá reunión es mañana por la noche, recuérdalo es importante que asistas. Él asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de las letras escritas en tinta negra.

-¿Por qué este lugar? Le preguntó dejando el libro sobre la mesa de madera cercana al sillón.

–Esta casa es uno de los pocas que posee la Orden, un valioso recurso en un punto estratégico y poco frecuentado. Respondió sentándose cerca de él. Zuko se acomodó después de varias horas en la misma posición.

-¿Cómo ha ido este último año? Su tío preguntó cogiendo el libro de la mesa.

–Como todo, unas veces bien otras mal… y otras peor. Espero que esto acabe algún día.

-¿Cuándo fue el último día en que tus cabellos conocieron las tijeras?… ¿Y esa barba? Le reprendió Iroh.

– No he tenido tiempo para ello, el único baño parece estar atestado de personas a todas horas, realmente es asqueroso.

–Deséame suerte, voy a probar de meterme.

Se despidió y subió las destartaladas escaleras hacía piso superior, al salir por las lúgubres escaleras se chocó contra algo que cayó como un peso muerto al suelo.

-¿Dios, es que estas ciego y no ves por dónde ves?

- ¡Qué gracioso eres cabeza caliente! Se mofó la pequeña mujer estirada en el suelo.

-¡¿Toph?! Iba a darle un abrazo, o un choque de manos pero la ciega se lo negó.

–¡Venga que sabes que lo de antes no iba enserio! Le respondió algo irritado, La "Bandida ciega" rompió a carcajadas

–vaya tú nunca cambias, igual de hosco que de jóvenes… ah qué tiempos aquellos, no como ahora aburridos y sin ningún tipo de diversión; conspirando y huyendo. Se mofó la ciega.

– Si claro, me encanta tu sentido del humor Toph, solo falta Sokka lazándole el boomerang a Momo.

-¡Sí y a "Princesita" riñéndole por maltrato animal, pero a Momo que ya sabemos que tiene más cerebro que su hermano! Rió de nuevo

-¿Cómo te va en Gaoling, he oído que mi padre tiene especial interés en esas tierras?

– Oh sí, mi madre esta encantadísima de que quiera montar un par de industrias en sus tierras, es más ha decidido darle hospicio a varios soldados paisanos tuyos que son un amor, un día te clavan la espada y al siguiente te queman la ropa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– Tú siempre igual Toph, aunque ahora que lo veo te has vuelto una mujer, Sokka solía bromear sobre tu sexualidad, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Se burló pícaramente. Era cierto que Toph había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, aún mantenía su brillante cabello liso en un moño y vestía con ropas algo masculinas pero había madurado dándole formas femeninas a su cuerpo.

–¡A Katara no le ara ninguna gracia que vayas piropeando a otras mujeres! Sonrió con aquella expresión picara que solía tener con doce años.

– Bueno no me extraña lo de Sokka, Aang tenía un lado femenino bastante desarrollado… bueno te dejo, hueles a animal enjaulado y tu tío me debe una taza de té des de hace dos años. Le dijo bajando con cuidado las escaleras de piedra por las que él había subido

No se había sentido tan limpio en hacía meses, buscó por los armarios de madera del baño comunitario en busca de una navaja o cualquier cosa afilada con la que afeitarse pero no encontró nada parecido. Bufó con desagrado.

– ¿Buscabas esto? La voz de una mujer le sobresalto por su espalda, causándole dar un pequeño chillido agudo. El príncipe pudo imaginarse una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

Sintió el filo de la navaja en su mandíbula y una suave mano sobre su pecho.

– Me has asustado, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Preguntó sintiendo el acero cortar el vello sobre su piel, mientras ella le hablaba.

-¿Por qué me la recortas, pensaba que me afeitarías todo el vello? Le dijo al ver como dejaba una elegante y fina línea de barba. Katara sonrió, detrás de él.

– Te sienta mejor una perilla bien recortada, no con esas lañas que lleva tu padre. Y acabo de llegar...justo en el momento en que quería bañarme en esta bañera roñosa he escuchado caer el agua.

– Entonces mejor me marcho ya, le dijo después de aclararse el rostro con un agua de un cubo.

–Déjame que te corte el pelo. Casi le regó mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules.

* * *

-Mucho mejor ahora sobrino, ya no pareces un mendigo borracho… ¿Pero lo de la barba?

– Katara. Fue lo único que respondió a su tío mientras cenaban en la cocina, Toph esbozó una sonrisita, al igual que su tío, otros miembros de la orden le miraron anonadados y Hakoda simplemente frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? simplemente le ayudadea afeitarse y el vello facial le sienta bien. Les respondió Katara sin entender aquellas reacciones, mientras sujetaba una cuchara de madera rebosante de sopa de col. Hakoda lanzó una mirada fría hacía Zuko, el hombre joven no le dio demasiada importancia, desde las palabras de aquel soldado en aquel mugriento antro no habían vuelto a hablar con la misma normalidad que antes. Zuko miró a Katara con discreción, sonreía plácidamente a su tío explicándole su trabajo como sanadora y experimentada guerrera en los conflictos de campaña cerca de Omashu, también hablo de su sobrino y de un sinfín de cosas más que entraron en sus oídos como un breve murmullo. Quizá fuese el calor o el propio cansancio pero se sentía adormilado.

Ayudó a recoger los platos como los demás y a Katara a fregarlos, ya que se había empeñado en hacerlo ella porque sabía que no se podía fiar de algunos de los residentes de la casa para dejarlos bien limpios y relucientes. La maestra del agua le habló sobre la progresión de las tropas rebeldes al este de Omashu, mientras bromeaban y se lanzaban una que otra mirada. Ella se sonrojó al sentir como él la miraba.

Subieron las escaleras en silenció ya a media noche, al dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones él la miró, ella le correspondió con la misma mirada mientras entraban cada uno en su propia habitación asignada. Zuko cayó redondo sobre el duro colchón, mientras escuchaba la suave brisa del exterior que entraba a través de una pequeña ventana de su habitación y cerró los ojos.

* * *

No pudo entender cómo podía sentir tanto calor en aquellos instantes, sentía como si un peso se apoyara sobre su pecho, lo que le rompió el sueño y le hizo abrir sus ojos dorados ante la penumbra. Escuchó su respiración y el leve movimiento de su pecho contra él suyo. Katara le miró con ojos somnolientos y bostezó.

– ¡Te he echado de menos! Respondió contra su pecho, Él sonrió en la oscuridad. Zuko acarició el rostro de Katara palpando cada detalle de él, sus ojos zafiro le miraban. Continuó acariciando su piel, por encima de sus hombros y a través de la tela de su camisón de noche, ella suspiró de placer. Llevaba el cabello, pegado en su cuerpo por el sudor, él no pudo resistir a pasar sus largos dedos por él, como siempre el cabello de ella olía fresco, aun llevando algunos días sin tocar el agua. Era aún más hermosa de lo que él había recordado, su cabello ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura y su esbelta y femenina figura le embriagaba. Katara retiró la tela de su cuerpo quedando desnuda para él. Zuko acarició cada parte de su ser, su piel era como la canela, exótica y tentadora.

– ¡Yo también a ti! Respondió mientras le besaba esternón, Katara le acariciaba sus cabellos en respuesta a sus caricias. Después de tanto tiempo el príncipe la besó, sus labios tocaron los suyo devorándose con la pasión enjaulada dentro de su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo si saber uno del otro. Él continuó besándola hasta por debajo de su ombligo. Fue en ese instante en el que ella le pidió con un breve susurró que le hiciera el cuerpos danzaron con cada envestida hasta llegar al punto culminante, hasta que él liberó todo su ser dentro de ella. Por fin después de dos largos años pudo hallar la paz en sus sueños.

* * *

A/N: ¡**Hola a todos chicos! siento un montón la espera, he estado muy ocupada y lo estaré hasta mediados de Julio (exámenes :C). ¿Qué os parece este cambió de escritura? Me gusta la escritura oscura tipo George RR Martin ( pero sin matar por un tubo) Hace tiempo que quería escribir un fanfic alternativo y oscuro (Quizás después de leer varios en inglés). Está clasificado como M por contenido sexual (leve) y por violencia gráfica y lenguaje mal sonante. Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, soy pésima en esto. Y es la primera vez que innovo en tipo de escritura. También espero que al editarlo no se me cambie nada de sitio (algo bastante molesto, porque después lo leo y me muero de vergüenza) **

**¡Y doy gracias de ante mano por sus revisiones!**


End file.
